


All I Ever Wanted

by HollyEDolly



Series: What Are We? [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's there last night in Grant's apartment, when he walks in on her singing and dancing around his kitchen he can't help himself. Just a a nice fluffy, smutty scene for this part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> 4 of “What Are We?” This is the last night in Grant’s apartment and then I’ll do a few on the bus. How long this series caries on will probably depend on episodes so will have to wait and see what Joss has in store for us. This one is written from Grants perspective.

He walks into the lounge and smiles, he can hear her singing she has the radio turned up high, so he doubts she can hear him approach. She’s stood barefoot in the kitchen, her curves encased in another one of his shirts. Shame he won’t get to see her like this as often once they’re back on the bus. She’s cooking Skye’s not a bad cook, it’s just what she can cook is limited. He doubts anyone ever took the time to teach her at St Agnes and after that she lived in a van so yeah...He took the time to teach her though, when they were on the bus he would often let her help him. She’s a good student when it comes to cooking paying very close attention and asking relevant questions. At the time he found himself wishing she paid that much attention in training. Of course she’s much more dedicated now but it came at a high price, he shakes himself for that. He doesn’t want to go there on their last night here; it’s been an amazing week. He couldn’t have hoped for it to go any better, he and Skye are so different he did wonder if they wouldn’t kill each other after a while.

Not long into their week off though, he’d decided that this would work. It had to; he hadn’t expected her to take him up on his offer if he was honest. But he asked her anyway because what did he have to lose? He hated the idea of her living in that van in some dark alley, all alone. Anyone could get to her no matter how hard he trained her, he couldn’t guarantee her safety. Was he being overprotective? Most likely, it’s who he is and that wasn’t likely to change. She knew that, she accepted that because she had known instantly why he asked what he did. That was the thing about Skye she was so damn perceptive, Coulson recognised that in her as soon as he met her. The rest of them took a little time to catch up; it was easy to think her naive and sometimes even immature. Sometimes she was but never when it counted, she saw things in others that her team (Grant included) could not. She saw things in him that others did not, no-one knew him like she did, not really. His attention flicks back to the dark haired beauty that is now dancing around his kitchen. 

He can’t help it he laughs, seeing her like this carefree and at ease, his heart swells. She turns at his laugh her eyes sparkle and her whole face lights up when she sees him, he always did think she was beautiful, from the first moment he saw her. He thinks she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen now, she’s stopped dancing. Well he can’t have that so he offers her his hand, she takes it with a little curtsy and he laughs again, a real laugh the kind that reverberates in his chest, filling his veins with happiness. He pulls her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist; his hand sits in the centre of her lower back. Though he’d never willingly admit it, he can dance all undercover agents can. He waltzes her around the kitchen, she giggles when he spins her round. He loves the sound of her laugh so he dips her; she lets out a delighted shriek. He’d seriously been missing out, sex was all well and good it scratched an itch, but this what they were. It was...he didn’t even know but it was a thousand times better. Sure they’d had their issues and no doubt they would in the future but as he moved her around the tiny floor he knows she’s everything he always wanted, all that he needs. He’d been kidding himself for so long; shutting her out, pretending his feelings would go away. He’s an idiot and the luckiest SOB in the world because he could so easily have lost her, the fact that she’s in his arms right now is nothing short of a miracle. 

He wants to keep her close always, to shield her from all the bad things in this world. To make sure it never happens again, he holds her close to him now. She rests her head on his chest and they sway to the music like teenagers at the prom. “This is nice” she sighs happily.

He smiles down at her and kisses her nose, she scrunches it in that cute way and then he rubs his along hers “yes it is” he breaths.

“You didn’t tell me you could dance” her tones if full of mock accusation.

“You never asked” he points out.

“I like you like this” she smiles and kisses him tenderly.

“Like what?” isn’t he always like this? 

“Relaxed...you’re not Mr. T-1000 Agent Grant Ward, you’re just Grant” she explains “seeing you just being you it’s...just I guess I never knew you could be so...”

“Handsome, charming, fun?” he supplies smiling, usually this is where he’d be offended but he knows what she means. He knows he can be a prickly bastard but on the job he has to be serious. Has to be the tough guy because people depend on him, they need him to be the whole solution. But here with her, away from all that he can relax, let his defences down. He has before with her maybe only for a few brief moments but she’d chipped away at those walls like no-one had before her.

“All of those” she agrees.

“You wound me, I thought I was all of those things all of the time” he teases.

“Handsome maybe the rest...” she cocks an eyebrow and he chuckles OK she had him, he hadn’t always been this relaxed with her or this loving. They certainly had come along way, if you’d have told him they’d be dancing around his kitchen when he’d first pulled her out of her van he’d have called you stark raving mad.

“Well I hope I’ve redeemed myself” his grin is roguish and he knows the affect it has on her. He can see blush infuse her cheeks as her eyes darken.

“Maybe” she bites her bottom lip; his gaze is riveted to it, being on the bus. Having to hold back, to not touch or kiss her whenever he wants. That’s going to be hell because the minute she sinks those teeth into that lush bottom lip all he can think about is how much he wants her.

“Looks like I’ll have to try harder” his voice is low and husky, thick with lust. He can see the blush from her cheeks spreading to other areas of her body as her breath catches. There’s no doubt he’s more loving towards her now, more willing to indulge her, more patient with her but dominance is in his nature. He doesn’t do BDSM that’s not his style, the thought of hurting her makes him feel sick but he wants her trust. He wants her to give herself willingly to him and she does every time they make love.

“Aren’t you hungry?” she purrs innocently. He reaches behind her and turns the hob off.

“Not for food” the hand that is currently splayed in the centre of her lower back pulls her closer as his other hand tangles in her long dark hair. His lips claim hers in a deep, lush kiss that has her stomach doing back flips. She moans against his mouth as he deepens the kiss, her arms snake around his neck, she’s on her tip toes pressing her soft little body into his. He loves the feel of her she’s all soft curves and smooth skin. His hands travel down her body; he squeezes her ass which is covered only by the tiniest scrap of material he’s ever seen. Then he lifts her, she doesn’t waste time hooking her legs around his waist. She’s feather light he can lift and carry her with ease. He draws another gasp from her when he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and tugs. Releasing it his lips find her neck, he kisses and nips his way along the tender flesh sucking when he finds her pulse point. She threads her fingers through his hair pulling him closer keening needily, he wants to keep sucking, to leave a mark so the whole world knows she’s his but he knows that will leave her with some awkward questions to answer.

Slowly he walks them towards the kitchen counter; his lips never leave her over sensitised skin as he deposits her on the countertop. She parts her legs so he can stand between them, he kisses his way to the hollow of her throat. His hands find the buttons of the shirt she’s wearing and he undoes them one by one, planting gentles kisses along her skin as it’s exposed. Sliding the material down her shoulders, he licks his lips. She looks good enough to eat sat there on his kitchen counter, near enough naked. He pulls the snug t-shirt he wears over his head and tosses it, and then his lips are on hers again. His erection strains against his boxer briefs; he’s rock solid and so ready for her. But he’s not small nor is he a selfish lover, her pleasure always comes first; he needs her to be ready for him. Kissing his way down her body he finds her breasts, her nipples are taut and when he rasps his tongue over one her moan is guttural. He rolls her other between his thumb and forefinger whilst he sucks the other into his hot mouth. She squirms with pleasure running her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He loves her passion, she’s an enthusiastic lover her body is always so responsive. The way she cries out and calls his name calls to his very soul. Slowly he makes his way down nipping and teasing, dipping his tongue into her belly button before moving on. He pulls a chair across so he’s sitting between her spread thighs; he teases her through the lace of her thong with strong licks of his tongue. She’s soaking wet and begging him for release, her hands grip the countertop.

Finding a sharp kitchen knife on the counter he carefully cuts the flimsy scrap of material pulling it off her, she looks at him with fire in her eyes. Bending his head he nips her inner thigh before running his tongue along her wet folds. She throws her head back, letting out a strangled cry that’s almost a sob. His hands cup her ass lifting her up so he has better access to her “Please” she gasps. He responds by flicking his tongue over her swollen clit the sharp darts of pleasure that ripple through her core have her arching her back, he smiles against her and continues his sweet torture. Pushing one finger into her and then two, he strokes in and out of her greedy sex, while he sucks on her clit. Her knuckles bleach as she holds on to the countertop for dear life she’s close he can always tell, she rocks her hips into him and he feels the beginnings of her orgasm as her feminine muscles flex and release around his fingers, with one last flick of his tongue he sends her crashing over the edge. She’s screaming as the waves of pleasure rip through her, her body sags slightly as she slowly comes back down to earth.

He stands and quickly shucks off his boxers, his eyes lock with hers and he knows she’s ready for more she always is. The insatiable little vixen they really are going to have to get creative on the bus. He and May never had sex on the bus, but with Skye that is not going to be an option. He craves her constantly, if the last week has been any indication they can’t keep their hands off one another. She initiates their amorous activities almost as often as he does. He can’t get enough of her and as if to reinforce that thought his cock throbs. He positions himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly, inch by inch till he’s buried balls deep into her tight sex. Her muscles clench around him drawing a growl from the back of his throat. She hooks her legs around his waist seating him even deeper if that was possible. They’re face to face looking deep into one another’s eyes, their lips fuse together as he begins to move. His thrusts are slow and languid at first, he’s enjoying the feel of her, taking his time making sure to swivel his hips so he hits that sweet spot inside of her. Every time he does he’s rewarded with an expletive, he can feel the ache in his balls, the tingle at the base of his spine. His body is coiled tight he’s ready for release, he picks up the pace slamming into her over and over. He can feel her body lock up as with one last thrust their release strikes, her arms are wrapped around his neck she bites down on his shoulder as he spills himself inside of her. He comes harder than he ever thought possible, this is what she does to him. She takes him further than he ever thought he could go. They’re both panting holding each other close; her legs are still hooked around him like she never wants to let him go. Eventually though when they regain their ability to speak he pulls out of her kissing her deeply as he does so.

She smiles against his lips “I think we may have had sex in every room in your apartment now”

He chuckles pressing his forehead to hers “I think you may be right”

“I’m going to miss it when we go back” she sighs sadly.

“That offer I made...Skye it still stands. When you’re ready” he tacks on the end because as selfish as it may be, he knows he’s going to try and convince her.

“I know” she pauses “I will think about it” she smiles and he returns it as what she’s said sinks in.

“Really?” he can’t quite believe it, it shouldn’t be a big deal they basically live together on the bus but he knows it is. She wasn’t wrong, her reservations were valid but he knows he can’t live without she’s his life. This last week has been...amazing he needs her close, he thinks he always will.

“Really” she assures him, her thumb stroking his jaw. “You know you’ve probably ruined dinner” she teases.

“It was worth it” he holds her close breathing in her sent, vanilla mixed with sex, it’s heady “Besides I’m not done with you yet” he growls.

“Fiend” she giggles he picks her up.

“It’s our last night here for a while, we better make the most of it” his smiles is sinfully sexy, hers is full of delighted mischief. She’ll think about his offer, he knows she’s serious she doesn’t just say things to please people, especially not him. And that right there is worth celebrating “I think we still have the closet left” he wriggles his eyebrows as he carries her off.


End file.
